Against All Odds
by Lady Azura
Summary: "Don't get me wrong. You're hot, but… you're kind of shallow and mean."


Summary: _"Don't get me wrong. You're hot, but… you're kind of shallow and mean."_

Disclaimer: Don't own _Degrassi_. 'Nuff said.

Author's Note: Yeah. That's right. A Mo/Marisol fic. Bet you didn't see that coming, did you?

**SPOILER WARNING**: If you haven't read the episode descriptions, then you probably shouldn't read this. Also, if you don't know what happens in "Underneath It All"… don't read this.

X

**Against All Odds****  
><strong>_**By: Lady Azura**_

X

He was staring at her again.

Marisol Lewis rolled her eyes.

_'Weirdo.'_ She thought to herself as she checked her cell phone for any new messages.

At the front of the class, Ms. Dawes was writing on the board. In all honesty, Marisol had no idea what the lesson was about and had no interest in paying attention to find out. She loved school for the social aspect of it, not the educational aspect. English bored her to tears and she could never understand how people could find it the least bit fascinating. Everyone else might've been buckling down, but she sure as hell wasn't going to sacrifice the last year of the _best_ years of her life struggling to ace all her classes. She'd just borrow Katie's notes come exam time anyway. As far as Marisol was concerned, she had nothing to worry about.

Through the reflection on the screen, she spotted _him_ still staring at her. With a scowl, she swivelled around to face him.

"What do _you_ want?" She hissed.

Mo Mashkour held up his hands in defense, feigning innocence. "I didn't do anything."

"Stop. Staring." Marisol spat.

"Why? Is it bothering you?" He mocked.

Marisol threw him a cold look before turning back around.

That was how it all started.

.

.

.

"Marisol Lewis, your partner will be… Mo Mashkour."

In an instant, Marisol's whole world shattered. From his own desk, Mo guffawed at her expense while she shook her head in disbelief, desperately hoping that Mr. Perino had made some kind of mistake and that she was _really_ paired with Katie instead. She was _always_ Katie's partner — it had been that way since kindergarten! But Katie was with Bianca, much to both girls' disdain, leaving _her_ with some… social reject.

Marisol wanted to scream, but bit her tongue. Across the room, Katie stopped glaring daggers at Bianca long enough to give her a sympathetic look, but it sadly did nothing to make her feel better.

"Guess you're stuck with me." Mo teased as he sat down beside her.

Scooting away from him — as if afraid that his lower social status was somehow contagious — Marisol thrust her hand up into the air.

"Mr. Perino, there's gotta be a mistake. I _can't_ be with…" She motioned to Mo dismissively. "_Him_."

Mr. Perino simply rolled his eyes. "No mistake, Miss Lewis. You and Mo are partners — and you'll be Lebanon."

"Leba-_what_?"

.

.

.

He. Never. Shut. Up.

They were at the Dot and _supposed_ to be discussing their U.N project, but instead Mo decided to relay her his entire life story. _She didn't care_, nor would she _ever_ care. What made matters worse was that she _knew_ he was just doing it to get under her skin — and it was working! She was annoyed — _beyond_ annoyed, in fact.

It took all her willpower not to rip her hair out of stab him in the throat with her fork.

Why oh _why_ did she agree to meet him at the Dot of all places?

Anyone from school could catch her there.

What would her friends from Power Squad say if they saw her sitting with _Mo_?

Her reputation would surely be shot.

With a groan, Marisol closed her eyes and tried to drown out Mo's voice.

.

.

.

He _liked_ her

That's what Katie had told her when she complained to her over the phone that weekend.

_"It's the classic signs, Mare. It's like in the movies… he's only annoying you because he has a crush on you."_

Well, that she could certainly use to her advantage, Marisol thought to herself as she made her way down the hall a few days later. She had spent all weekend trying to come up with a plan that would make Mo stop annoying her when it hit her. Lips curled into a defiant smirk, she marched up to her Social Studies partner and tapped him on the shoulder.

Mo turned around, frowning when he saw her standing there, grinning. "Hey, _Partner_."

Marisol smiled cruelly, planting a hand on her hip.

"Let's get one thing straight. I don't like you, and I never will, so you can just forget about it." She sneered.

She expected him to look hurt. Crushed. _Heartbroken_. Instead, however, Mo arched a questioning brow.

"What are you talking about?" He asked. "I… don't like you like that."

Marisol's smirk vanished instantly.

"What?" She deadpanned.

"Yeah… you're not really my type…" Mo went on, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. "I mean, don't get me wrong. You're hot, but… you're kind of shallow and mean." He then shrugged. "The Mo-Man needs more in a girl."

With that, he walked away.

Marisol stared after him in disbelief, feeling as though she'd just been slapped.

.

.

.

Shallow?

He thought she was _shallow_?

Marisol didn't know why, but his words bothered her.

The nerve of that guy. Who did he think he was? What did his opinion matter, anyway? She was Marisol Lewis, Captain of the Power Squad _and_ Student Council VP. She was the most popular girl in school and he had the audacity to call her _shallow_? Who the hell was he? Some _loser_ whose opinion meant nothing? She knew that she shouldn't care, but for some reason, Mo Mashkour's remark had hit a nerve, and she couldn't stop thinking about it.

.

.

.

In the days following, Marisol tried to go about her life like nothing had happened, but couldn't. Not really. She found herself to be somewhat out of it, not even finding enjoyment in ridiculing Tori Santamaria when she showed up at practice wearing her stupid mascot costume. She didn't even mock Fiona Coyne when she caught her in a lip lock with that _freak_ Imogen Moreno.

And then there was Mo.

He didn't stare at her anymore.

In fact, he didn't annoy her at all. He just kept to himself, listening to his music and minding his own business, and for some reason that infuriated her even more.

Finally, Marisol couldn't take it anymore.

She waited until the halls were empty before approaching him. Grabbing him by the collar of his shirt, she dragged him into the nearest classroom and shoved him against a desk, jabbing an accusing finger into his chest.

"Who do you think you are?" She demanded. "I am not shallow!"

"What?" Mo muttered, more than a little confused after being assaulted out of nowhere by a girl half his size.

"Most guys would beg to go out with me!" Marisol snapped.

Finally catching on, Mo gave her a lopsided smirk and a non-committal shrug.

"Guess I'm not most guys." He said simply.

Marisol let out a frustrated scream.

"God, you are _so_ annoying!" She growled.

Before he could say anything, Marisol gripped the front of his shirt and pulled him down into a heated kiss.

When he didn't response to the kiss after a few seconds, Marisol broke it and took a step back, hurt etched across her face as she covered her mouth.

"Oh God…" She murmured, her stomach twisting and churning uncomfortably.

For the second time in a week, she felt absolutely humiliated.

Without another word, she moved to leave, but Mo caught her by the arm. "Wait, no…"

"_What_?" Marisol spat, rounding on him as angry tears sprung to her eyes. "Do you _enjoy_ making a fool out of me or do you just -"

Suddenly, Mo's mouth was on hers. Marisol tensed at first, trying to process what was happening, before slowly relaxing and wrapping her arms around his neck. They kissed for a few more minutes before Mo pulled back for air, letting her go and stepping away. Marisol touched her lips with her fingertips, her heart beating wildly as she thought about what had just happened.

"Well, uh… this is kind of awkward…" Mo said, his eyes darting around nervously. "Maybe I should…"

He started to head for the door, but Marisol blocked his path, placing her hands on his chest and forcing him into a chair. Reaching behind her, she locked the door before sauntering over to him and sitting sideways on his lap.

"Or we could… get to know each other a little more…" She said, wrapping her arms around his neck and stealing another kiss.

X

**FIN**

X

**And that's the end of that. So the idea for a Mo/Marisol oneshot popped into my head after one of the Teen Nick promos featured them kissing. That, along with the episode description for "Smash Into You" prompted me to write this.**

** Anyway, despite how… odd this pairing is, I hope you guys enjoyed.**

** Please REVIEW and let me know what you think!**


End file.
